Severus Darkstar
by ForTheLoveOfAnangel
Summary: Severus Snape has a secret that he has kept for many years. One day an accident causes the secret to come out for the world to see. Now he is the most desired person in the world. You think that would be a good thing right
1. Default Chapter

AN: By the time I had realized that I didn't put a summary or disclaimer in the first chapter it was already uploaded and I am to lazy to change it, sorry.

This is my fourth fanfiction and my first one in the Harry Potter genre, please don't judge to harshley.

Disclaimer: Every one who has one quarter of a brain knows I am not J.K Rowling and could not possibly own Harry Potter. If I was the books would be a lot worse as I have not a fraction of her skill or creativety.

Summary: Severus Snape has a secret that he has kept for many years. One day an accident exposes his secret for the world to see. Now he is the most desired man in the world. You think that would be a good thing, right?

Warnings: May contain some slash. It will contain males flirting with males and fantasizing about them bot I have yet to decide whether or not that will lead to anything.


	2. Chapter 1

It happened in last class potions on Friday with the gryffindors and slytherins. They were brewing potions that would reverse minor spells. Class was going well, as well as can be expected anyway. The two houses were not getting along by any stretch of the imagination. But the class was almost half over and insults had been kept to a minimum and no one had yet come to blows. That ended when Professor Lupin came to discuss something with Professor Snape. Normally the class would have still remained relatively well behaved with Snape absent. At the present time however Harry and Malfoy were harboring grudges from a disagreement they had had earlier that day. Insults about grades and appearance quickly degraded into those targeting friend's parentage and sexuality. It wasn't long before the boys were circling each other with their wands out while being cheered on by their respective houses. The only one who was trying to stop them was Hermione. Luckily for her, or perhaps it was unlucky, Professors Snape and Lupin and Professor Lupins "pet" snuffles walked in just as the first spell was cast. Snape reacted faster than Hermione would have thought possible. One second he was at the door then he was beside Harry pushing him out of the way of the stupefying spell. Snape got caught with a glancing blow of the spell, not enough to knock him out just to knock him over. He hit Hermione's and Neville's table tipping the cauldrons on it. Had he been hit with either of the students potions by itself he probably would have been unaffected. As it was the potions (Hermione's perfect on and Neville's botched one) mixed together very well before spilling on him. There was a flash of white light. I didn't completely go away but faded until it seemed to be coming from Snape himself. Snape looked up and the whole class seemed to take a sharp intake of breath at once, Snape was beautiful. It wasn't that he changed that much the only noticeable difference was the fact his nose was no longer hooked or overlarge. His skin had gone from being sallow to smooth and pale. His eyes were still almost black but instead of being brown, they were now an extremely dark blue. His hair was still black and still greasy but was different, special somehow in a way that couldn't be described. Everyone was staring at him, even the men, even the gryffindors. He stood up shakily "Class dismissed" He whispered hoarsely.

No one moved even the slytherins. Lupin went to help him stand up but he brushed him off.

"I said class dismissed" Snape said in a severe voice more akin to his usual manner but still no one moved.

Had they not all been staring at him so intently they might have missed what happened. Snape went to move and almost fell. He caught himself but the movement caused his lank hair to fly up for a moment revealing his ears. Ears that were pointed.

Lavender Brown cried out rather excitedly "Your an Elf!"

Every one in the classroom gasped (even 'snuffles') except Snape who blanched and Lupin who grabbed his arm and steadied him as he straightened him as they made for Snape's office.

"Class is dismissed" he said calmly "NOW!"

That last word seemed to snap the kids out of their trance and they left the class followed by one very baffled dog


	3. Chapter 2

Snape allowed Lupin to lead him into his office before he turned and slammed his fist into the door.

"Dammit!" he swore as he began rubbing his injured hand.

"Severus…" Lupin began softly reaching for his colleague's shoulder, but Snape slapped his hand away before he began speaking again.

"18 years Lupin. 18 years, I've managed to keep this a secret. Then that imbecile Longbottom comes along and suddenly the whole of Hogwarts will know within the hour." He sighed impatiently and brushed a strand of his lank hair out of his face.

Lupin decided he would try and cheer Severus up despite his common sense telling him not to. "How do you know it wasn't Miss. Granger?" he asked his lips curving into a slight smile.

"Please Lupin, Longbottom is one of the most inept, incompetent young fool I've ever had the misfortune of teaching while Miss. Granger is one of the best and the brightest."

He looked at Lupin sideways through his curtain of black hair and narrowed his eyes to a glare. "And if you ever tell her or any of her Gryfindor friends I said that, I will have to hex you."

Lupin tried very hard to return Snape's stare in a serious and dignified manner. It was hard however and despite himself he began to laugh. Snape deepened his glare for a minute and then began to laugh as well. They kept laughing for quite a while as the full absurdity of the situation reached them. When they finally stopped Snape had his hands bracing him on the desk and Lupin was leaning against the wall. Snape glanced at him and all traces of good humour fled the man's face.

He looked at Lupin for a minute then said in an apologetic voice "I'm sorry."

Lupin looked up surprised "Sorry for what?"

"For telling the students you were a werewolf." He explained looking somewhat ashamed.

"That's okay Severus," said Lupin "It's not like it did any permanent damage I mean I'm back this year and no one seems to care. Well except the Slytherins but they never liked me anyways."

"No Lupin" said Snape with a firm shake of his head. "I was wrong. I can admit that. We both had secrets the other knew the only difference is you kept the knowledge to yourself while I deliberately told people because I was angry. I had no business doing that and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Severus I understand, you were angry. Me and Sirius were hardly kind to you during our school years and you probably felt like they were repeating all over again." Said Lupin with a bit of a forced smile on his face.

"Lupin what I did was wrong. True I never liked you but childhood grudges and arguments have no business in the work place. I put you out of work because of something that happened over twenty years ago and a condition over which you have no control. It was a spiteful and immature thing to do and I apologize for it" Snape looked Lupin right in the eye as he said this and seemed completely sincere.

Lupin flashed him a smile, (a real one this time) and said "No need to worry about it Severus all is forgiven. Now I suggest we get going. The Headmaster will want to speak with you and I have a certain shaggy dog that shall remain nameless who undoubtedly wants to have a chat with me."

Then he glanced around and rubbed his hands together looking very much like a little boy in a candy store. "Now then Severus since I know you don't want to go all the way to the headmaster's tower through the halls I think you should show me where your secret passage is….And don't look at me like that I know you have one"

Seeing that his what the hell are you talking about look wasn't working Snape led Lupin over to his bookcase and pulled out one of the dustier volumes. The bookcase let out a groan and swung inwards. Noticing Lupin's incredulous look Snape said 

"What? I'm a sucker for the classics." as he followed Lupin into the tunnel.


End file.
